The purpose of this proposal is to expand the European Organization of Research on the Treatment of Cancer (EORTC) coordinating office into a central coordinating agency, and to establish a central data center to receive, review, process and analyze data for all clinical studies conducted by all EORTC cooperative groups. A definite liaison with the NCI and American cooperative groups has been established. An EORTC protocol review and coordinating committee is functioning to support the coordinating agency. Through this coordinating agency, clinical and laboratory data from the EORTC has become immediately available to the NCI and vice versa. Collaborative planning and programming of clinical studies are done jointly in this agency.